<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding you by w00hei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107424">finding you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00hei/pseuds/w00hei'>w00hei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:3, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Choi San - Freeform, Dom Song Mingi, Dom/sub, Eating out, Foreplay, M/M, Police Couple, Smut, Soulmates, Sub Jeong Yunho, Subspace, Teasing, Top Song Mingi, Woosan, asking for permission, boys are in love, dont trust me on that, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, like a lot, mingi is just horny, safe sex, soft but towards the end, song mingi - Freeform, yeah - Freeform, yungi, yunho has a big ass y'all, yunho is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00hei/pseuds/w00hei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmates yungi.<br/>or<br/>yunho and mingi are both police officers and soulmates, they have some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! well i try to edit everything i see as problematic so if you comeback and reread it maybe youll realize somethings are changed, so here is why. this is actually my worst fic, yeah, i wrote it in a bad mood so it affected my writing and im not good at writing tho. still, i wanted to write a different concept. hope you guyz enjoy it and please dont forget im not a native english speaker!!!! :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I found my soulmate in this station, Mingi.”</p><p><br/>
“Your soulmate is boring as hell, then.”</p><p><br/>
Wooyoung sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. Mingi was the most stubborn person ever.</p><p>“You are a police officer too, you know that right? And San isn’t boring, he is funny, unlike you.”</p><p>Mingi put his coffee cup on his little and old desk, stopped what he was doing to look at Wooyoung’s face.</p><p><br/>
“Dude, San is the worst along with his friend… What was his name though? That blondie with the ass.”</p><p><br/>
“Yunho, idiot.”</p><p><br/>
Wooyoung looked pissed but Mingi didn’t mind, he never liked them at all. When he found out San was Wooyoung’s soulmate, he was full of anger for nearly one week. San and Yunho was always making lame jokes that no one has ever laughed, except his lame friend Wooyoung, and they were like kids. Since Mingi was the police chief of the town he always had to know everything going around there and it was surely draining while taking care of these police officers, or kids.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever his name is, I’m not gonna find any fucking soulmate. I don’t even think that I have one, so can you please go and do your job for once?"</p><p><br/>
Wooyoung knew Mingi was so angry that day so he didn’t want to bother him anymore, but he always felt sad for Mingi, his fifteen years old friend. Mingi wasn’t exactly always alone but he was only doing hookups, nothing more. When they wanted to find about their soulmates when they were in high school, they couldn’t find anyone. No one answered them.</p><p><br/>
Last week, Wooyoung decided to find his soulmate because they were now 30 and they didn’t have any soulmate up to this time of their lives. Wooyoung wanted Mingi’s help because he was clearly scared. When someone turns 30 and can’t find his/her soulmate, that means they will always be alone and never ever have a soulmate even if they had one they didn’t know about. The saddest part of this soulmate thing is that if your soulmate is looking for you and you are not, that means they can never find you and they will be forever alone, too.</p><p><br/>
When Wooyoung wanted to do that soulmate thing with Mingi, he didn’t accept his invitation. Wooyoung now was always bothering him saying that he will be forever alone and won’t be happy. Mingi was getting angrier and angrier day by day but he didn’t know why, Wooyoung said that if your soulmate is looking for you and you don’t, your body reacts to it. Wooyoung was so sad in his two years of life which made Mingi sad too and now, he was the happiest. Wooyoung asked about this to San and San said he was looking for his soulmate around two years, which made Wooyoung’s theory acceptable even for Mingi.</p><p><br/>
Mingi couldn’t believe when he was watching Wooyoung when he was communicating with his soulmate, San. Wooyoung was terribly shaking and mumbling nonsense, his words were slurred. Mingi could see the sparks in his friend’s eyes and the blush on his cheeks. He looked absolutely stunning in that moment. Mingi was so curious when Wooyoung finished communicating with his soulmate, asked lots of questions. Wooyoung realized that Mingi wanted that too but he was too scared to do this. He decided to bother Mingi as much as he can till he turns 31.</p><p><br/>
Now Ming was going home, and he was angrier than the other days so his headache was far worse than the other days too. He wanted to sleep so much that going to his favorite 7eleven was even hard for him. He decided to take a quick shower and just sleep but when he arrived at his home, his headache was getting worse which made Mingi terribly shake. He was leaning on his door sill and trying to catch his breath, but he felt like dying. His vision was now getting blurry, and his legs felt like spaghetti. He couldn’t find anything to hold near him and suddenly collapsed. He was well aware of the things happening to him, but his body wasn’t responding, he felt like pinned down. World was spinning around his body and he could swear that he saw some sparks leaving his body. Mingi was now so scared that he closed his eyes, waiting for to die.</p><p><br/>
But nothing happened.</p><p><br/>
Then he heard someone’s voice in his head, someone scared. It was a he, his voice was smooth but on the husky side. Mingi couldn’t tell whose voice was that at first but then he realized he knew that voice.</p><p><br/>
Yunho.</p><p><br/>
It did send shivers down his spine. His body was now getting calm and he stopped trembling. Then he heard Yunho’s voice again.</p><p><br/>
“W-who are y-you?”</p><p><br/>
It was the first time Mingi heard Yunho that vulnerable. He decided to speak.</p><p><br/>
“Mingi, Yunho.”</p><p><br/>
“Chief! O-oh… M-mingi, we are soulmates now!”</p><p><br/>
Mingi hated that fact. He didn’t even try to search for his soulmate, how did Yunho find him only by himself?</p><p>“I didn’t look for you Yunho. I don’t know how the hell that shit happened.”</p><p><br/>
Mingi now got up and stayed for a bit like that. He felt something. An emotion that Mingi sure he wasn’t feeling at that moment, disappointment?</p><p><br/>
“I-I… How?”</p><p><br/>
Mingi didn’t know either. He started to walk around but his legs were still feeling weak so he could not keep up much longer, sat on his dark grey sofa.</p><p>“I don’t know either. By the way, do you feel erected too? If not, I’m finishing that conversation.”</p><p><br/>
His erection was always there for the past week and he hated that, no matter how hard he masturbated it was there and now it was bigger than ever. He heard a shy voice in his head.</p><p><br/>
“Y-yes, for a… w-week actually.”</p><p><br/>
Mingi didn’t know this soulmate thing could do them like that but it didn’t bother him too. At least his soulmate could make him feel sexual things, at least.</p><p><br/>
“I wonder how the sex will be though, let’s try out tomorrow, Yunho.”</p><p><br/>
He felt other emotions too, shame and shock. Mingi laughed so hard that he even thought Yunho could hear his laugh.</p><p><br/>
“A grown-ass man getting shy when he hears the word sex? It’s time for you to grow up then Yunho.”</p><p><br/>
And he calmed his nerves, now he couldn’t feel anything other than his. Yunho’s voice was gone now. It is that easy, huh?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Later that day Mingi called Wooyoung and told him about the things happened. Wooyoung didn't know what to say or think of, either,so he went to speak with San but they couldn't think of anything, San wanted to call Yunho but Mingi stopped him, he said, "Yunho is already confused, no need to bother him.". They were searching the internet too but no one has ever asked something like this. Mingi wanted to call Yunho to ask him what the hell he did but he didn't know what to say to him, he was just angry but he didn't know what he was angry for, Mingi was sure Yunho didn't know a thing either and he remembered what he said to San also. He just didn't want to question this thing anymore so he went to sleep hoping they find out at least one thing tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he came to the station Yunho was waiting outside of his office. He looked shy and... <em>cute? </em>Mingi hated what he was thinking.</p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>Mingi smiled to him but he wasn't sure if he was being genuine, he only wanted to get rid of Yunho but something was stopping him from doing that, he hated that too.</p><p>"Good morning, Yunho. Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Few officers came by and Mingi had to talk with them, Yunho was watching. Mingi, he couldn't lie to himself, liked that. <em>This is how this soulmate thing work, then? Liking everything they do?</em></p><p>When the officers left his office he invited Yunho in.<em> Did Yunho smell that good before?</em></p><p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p><p>"U-um, since we are soulmates... You know... I wanted to talk to you!"</p><p>Yunho was looking genuinely excited and his childish face was now looking more manly, Mingi thought. Mingi started to love that soulmate thing. </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Wanna sit?"</p><p>
  <em>On my lap.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Yunho sat on Mingi's narrow sofa, it had a disgusting brown color but it was so comfy, Mingi was always sleeping on it if he had the chance. Yunho was feeling comfy too, he could smell Mingi's heavy perfume. Mingi always smelled so good to Yunho so it wasn't something Yunho unfamiliar with. Yunho was now waiting for Mingi to sit next to him and as expected, Mingi sat next to him. Their legs were touching and Yunho felt something inside his stomach, he hated that a single touch could make him like that. <em>Or because Mingi was so close?</em></p><p>"Yunho, how did you manage to do that? I never searched for you, I'm sure."</p><p>Yunho left the subspace he was in for seconds and faced Mingi. He could see Mingi's plump and red lips, <em>oh</em>.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>He breathed.</p><p>"I-i don't know, I was only searching for a soulmate then I felt something, it hurted me, so bad and then I saw someone, it was blurry s-so I don't know what happened exactly. T-that's it, really!"</p><p>Yunho was still looking at Mingi's lips, he was having a hard time obviously. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to look Mingi in the eyes.</p><p>"Yunho, look at me."</p><p>He couldn't gather himself to look at Mingi until he felt Mingi's big hands under his chin, Yunho was about to faint because of how strong his grip was. Mingi was caressing Yunho's chin with his thumb, forcing Yunho to look at him.</p><p>"I guess we will never find out how the fuck that happened, right? At least look at me, you'll see mee for the rest of your life idiot."</p><p>Yunho immediately looked at Mingi, his face was so red that Mingi couldn't hold back his laugh. It was a cute sight to see.</p><p>"I don't have many friends so I can't ask people about this, let's just forget about it, okay? We are soulmates now, at least we know that."</p><p>Mingi couldn't even believe himself, he was trying to calm down someone other than him and he was doing that willingly. It was all his instincts but he didn't hate this at all, it was just cute. </p><p>"Y-yeah, ye- Y-yeah!"</p><p>Yunho laughed nervously and held Mingi's hand under his chin, he was about to faint for real. </p><p>Mingi leaned on him a bit more, almost trapping Yunho.</p><p>"My baby is shy, huh?"</p><p>Yunho almost choked at the new name,<em> that fast?</em></p><p>"B-baby? Me?"</p><p>"Who else would be?"</p><p>Yunho knew Mingi was always confident but he didn't know Mingi was <em>that</em> confident, he never really looked like he was enjoying his life, such a move was unexpected from Mingi. His face was always looking angry and of course, he was always angry, and now Yunho thought it was a brand new Mingi. He liked both Mingi anyways, and yes, Yunho was in love with Mingi the whole time. Yunho was always acting like a crazy person around Mingi and he wasn't sure how to act around Mingi, he was always so scared to make a mistake but he was only being an idiot, nothing more. And now Mingi was his soulmate and they were having <em>that</em> moment. Yunho, for sure, didn't know how to act in this situation, too. He only gave a nod. </p><p>"If I kiss you, you would faint right? It kinda looks like that from here."</p><p>Mingi softly mocked but Yunho's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest, he didn't know what to say till he felt something soft on his lips. </p><p>
  <em>Lips?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh... </em>
</p><p>His eyes closed automatically, his hands were on his lap meanwhile Mingi was staying straight. Yunho didn't know what to do, it wasn't his first kiss but it was different, it was with <em>Mingi. </em></p><p>And then he felt a hand on his thigh, that hand was making his way to his calf. Mingi's hand stayed for a bit like that, then he squeezed the soft flesh while the other hand was traveling around Yunho's chest, slowly. Yunho didn't know he parted his lips till he felt a tongue trying to make its way to his mouth. He automatically accepted the hot flesh of Mingi's, it was almost burning, Yunho couldn't believe Mingi's mouth was hotter than his dreams. <em>Way more hotter than his dreams though. </em></p><p>They could feel their hot breaths on their faces, teeth crashing violently. They were biting each others lips harshly which was making Yunho letting little whimpers, they almost sounded heavenly to Mingi. He could taste the peachy flavor of Yunho, it was addicting. He continued to abuse his lips and mouth, not letting them go. He decided to take it further, Mingi's hand was now on Yunho's wide ass, caressing his ass with his thumb. He was pressing a little but it was still enough to make Yunho let out small and shaky moans.</p><p>Mingi thought his ass would be softer but it was firm, perfect amount of softness for him. He squeezed Yunho's ass soflty which made Yunho moan in the most erotic way in his mouth. Their sticky sound was all over the little room, Mingi even stopped worrying about the others hearing them. He only wanted to make Yunho moan.</p><p>Mingi's erection was now just unbearable, he wanted to get rid of the fabric on his dick so he got up but he didn't let go Yunho's lips, Yunho was trying his best not to lose their connection until Mingi decided to take his shirt off, pressing little kisses on Yunho's puffy lips.  </p><p>Mingi tossed his shirt on the floor and looked at Yunho, his eyes were glossy but he could still see the tattoo on Mingi's chest, it was a red and black skinned, curled snake. Mingi liked the impression of his tatoo on Yunho.</p><p>"Wanna touch?"</p><p>With that, Mingi fell on his knees and held Yunho's hands. He put them on his chest, pressing a bit so that Yunho could feel his muscles too.</p><p>Yunho could feel Mingi's heart which was pounding like crazy. He liked Mingi's body so much, always, and now he got to do more with it other than just watching these muscles move under Mingi's thight black shirts while he was moving. Yunho's dick twitched, he let out a moan just by dreaming which made Mingi laugh soflty. He continued to hold Yunho's hands and reached to him, he was now on top of Yunho. </p><p>He positioned himself between Yunho's long legs and put his both arms around Yunho's head. He hated that Yunho was still having clothes on but he looked way too gone. Mingi decided to take Yunho's clothes out by himself but someone knocked the door.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>"Wait a minute!"</p><p>He whispered to Yunho. </p><p>"Yunho, baby, are you okay?"</p><p>Yunho seemed to wake up from some kind of dream, he was looking all confused. Mingi immediately grabbed his shirt on the floor while trying to make Yunho come back to real world but it looked impossible. </p><p>"Fuck! Yunho?"</p><p>He was still whispering but it was a bit loud now.</p><p>"If I knew you were <em>that</em> bottom I wouldn't dare to touch you, fuck, just stay like that okay? Don't move or say anything."</p><p>Yunho just nodded, he felt his tears on his cheeks. His dick was hurting him and Mingi touching his hair, trying to fix wasn't helping either. Yunho was only chewing his bottom lip till the door suddenly opened. He almost choked. </p><p>But they were only San and Wooyoung.</p><p>Mingi knew that they were listening, he was that stupid to forget about them. Wooyoung was laughing so much that even San looked embarrassed but he was shocked too. Yunho was trying to process what was happening, he shifted a bit, he was now feeling a bit more in real world.</p><p>"Mingi , you horny bastard! What did you do to this babyyy!"</p><p>"I was about to do when you came, idiot."</p><p>"Then should we leave you be? What about it San?"</p><p>Mingi hated them so much at that moment, he only wanted to fuck Yunho.</p><p>"Let them finish their thing at home. This is where we work, not we fuck!"</p><p>They both were laughing while hitting each other, sarcasticly. It was the most ridicilous sight Mingi has ever seen. </p><p><em>Well</em>, Mingi thought.<em> I can fuck him at my house too, right?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lets finish it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they finally do the thing. yeah. writer decided to finish:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry that its late but i was busy with school work, it was impossible to find some time to wirte this piece. thats my first time writing a smut lol, its surely will not be the thing you expect to read but still, read it for ur own risk!!! hope u like it, and pls dont forget english isnt my native (and i didnt even proofread it:D)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yunho.”</p><p>Mingi called out.</p><p>“Wanna come over?”</p><p>Yunho stopped what he was doing. He wasn’t sure if Mingi was being serious after the thing happened between them, he was scared that he would ruin their thing. It had been 2 weeks since they found out they were soulmates, and they were only doing small talk (except the unexpected touches during the work time and the rubs by ‘mistake’). The longest conversation they had was about fat cats which Yunho found out Mingi loved them.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Yunho couldn’t believe his voice came out louder than he expected.</p><p>“What about tomorrow? It is Saturday, we are free.”</p><p>“It would be amazing, is 5 okay for you? I’ve got somethings to do.”</p><p>Mingi smiled, he looked genuine.</p><p>“Amazing, see you then Yunho.”</p><p>Yunho could feel the shivers down his spine, Mingi’s voice was always making Yunho some kind of horny, he was feeling like a total teenager with uncontrollable hormones around him. But he could feel that Mingi was the same as him, after the day they got closer. Yunho could feel the bubbles inside him even thinking about Mingi, and he thought he would never get tired of this because Yunho always wondered what this feeling was like and now he had a chance to taste it, maybe for the rest of his life.</p><p>He was happy.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 pm, Yunho finished all the leftover work he had since he was being a little lazy during that week. Seeing other police officers doing the same thing relieved him, there were too many things going on and they didn't always have time to fill out all this paperwork. Being a police officer was a tiring thing but Yunho loved it. He was always someone so soft and a ‘fall guy’ for some people, he always wanted to be strong than he is and seeing all those people asking for his help and not calling him a ‘fall guy’ but instead an officer who is here to help was making Yunho feel better.</p><p>After he left the station, he went to his house and took a shower. He was extremely anxious because he didn’t know how things would go. Yunho was so scared that he even thought of not speaking but listening to Mingi only. He stayed for a long time in his bathroom till he felt better but his heart was pounding like crazy. He still coulnd’t calm down his nerves, he was way too nervous but at least able to speak after he took a shower. He preferred cozy clothing’s; he never liked the tight ones anyways.</p><p>On the way of Mingi’s home, Yunho started to feel emotions that he was sure that he wasn’t feeling at that moment. <em>Lust? Desire?</em>  The emotions almost cut him as sharp as a knife when he reached to Mingi’s apartment, he was scared to ring the bell till Mingi opened the door as soon as Yunho arrived. He wasn’t wearing anything apart from his boxers and his tattoo was full on display, it looked beautiful on Mingi’s tan skin. Yunho was now panicking over the sight in front of him while Mingi was looking at him with a straight face but the sparkling eyes. Yunho’s eyes were all over on Mingi, he realized that Mingi’s short and brown hair was wet. If he needed to be honest, he looked <em>wet.</em></p><p>“Are you gonna stare at me for the rest of the day or can we start?”</p><p>When Yunho felt the big hands around his waist he couldn’t believe it was happening. Mingi pulled him in with his hands and closed the door with his foot. Now Yunho was trapped between the wall and Mingi. He could feel his blood rushing to his face.</p><p>“Do you give me permission Yunho? Can I touch you?”</p><p>Yunho thought he was about to faint, his legs were terribly shaking.</p><p>“O-of course!”</p><p>His voice came out a little more excited than he expected but he forgot about it when Mingi pressed his lips on his Adam’s apple and bit it <em>hard.</em> He was sucking the area using his teeth and Yunho thought it will be the end of him, his half hard member twitched between his legs.</p><p>Mingi’s hands were travelling around his waist while his lips continued to leave marks on Yunho’s neck. Yunho didn’t know what to do so he only let his hands rest on Mingi’s broad shoulders. <em>While Mingi was pounding him harder and harder, he could feel his grip was getting tightened on his shoulders with each thrust. </em></p><p>“M-Mingi!”</p><p>When Mingi found the sensitive area on Yujnho's neck, Yunho moaned with Mingi’s name. It sounded heavenly to Mingi.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I want you to scream my name, Yunho. Just like this.”</p><p>Yunho felt like he was about to collapse in Mingi’s arms, <em>Mingi’s strong arms</em>. He definitely had a fetish for Mingi.</p><p>“I-I wanna kiss you Mingi.”</p><p>Yunho couldn’t believe he was still able to speak after Mingi’s words, but when he felt Mingi’s lips on his he realized he made his voice heard. It was harsher than he imagined, he was clearly having a hard time to catch his breath. His chest felt like burning inside out, and his vision was getting blurry, his mind was now going blank. When Yunho’s lips fell apart from all this abuse, Mingi made his way into Yunho’s mouth. Their tongues were in a battle but Mingi was the winner, Yunho couldn’t breathe for a moment so he had to pull. Mingi immediately started to take off Yunho’s clothes starting with his pants. Yunho felt exposed when he saw his boxer going down, but he was way too far from getting shy. He pressed his thighs together when he felt Mingi’s hand was squeezing his calf. Yunho was still resting his hands on Mingi’s shoulders but his arms felt trapped, they were way too close.</p><p>Mingi suddenly lift Yunho up under his hip and went to his bedroom. Yunho felt his naked legs and back touching the cold sheet and he startled. Mingi put his hand under the back of Yunho and placed himself between his legs. Then he freed his hand, his both hands were now on the either side of Yunho.</p><p>“Do you want me to eat you out or cockwarm you, Yunho? Or else, I’m gonna fuck you real hard now.”</p><p>Mingi’s face was now so close to Yunho’s when Yunho felt the shaky breath Mingi left. Yunho’s face was so red that he could swear that his cheeks were burning. Subspace was already taking over Yunho when Mingi touched his rim with his little finger, he was obviously playing around to see Yunho's reaction.</p><p>“Answer me baby. I wanna hear you.”</p><p>Yunho used his last strength to talk.</p><p>“E-eat me, p-please.”</p><p>Mingi smirked, he loved the way Yunho was. All wrecked and already in the subspace.</p><p>“My baby boy loves being eating out, hm? I’m gonna eat you so bad that you won’t even be able to speak Yunho.”</p><p>Yunho felt a bit scared, he didn’t want to do anything wrong, but all this bad feelings were gone when Mingi flipped him over. His ass was now up and his back was arched. Mingi’s hands were travelling around his ass. Yunho tightened the grip of his hands holding the sheets because it felt like Mingi could slap him in seconds, which he did. Yunho’s back arched beautifully while his ass cheek ached. It was almost burning, Yunho couldn’t believe a slap could be that hard but after one second, he felt another one on his burning cheek. He screamed Mingi’s name, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.</p><p>“That’s it, my baby. Scream my name, don’t hesitate. Wanna hear you.”</p><p>Mingi’s voice was husky like and filled with lust, he loved the submissive look of Yunho. He looked small in the eyes of Mingi.</p><p>Yunho eased a bit when Mingi rubbed his burning ass cheek with his hand, but then he tightly hold on to his cheeks with both hands. He moaned when he felts Mingi’s plump lips around his rim, he was kissing Yunho’s lower body. He left small kisses on Yunho’s tailbone and then his lips were on Yunho’s thighs, He couldn’t keep up with his speed but only moan. His words were slurred, and his mind was completely blank.</p><p>With each kiss, his dick uncontrollably twitched between his fat and juicy thighs. When he felt the tongue pressing on his entrance, he screamed. The tongue was playing with his rim, he felt like melting. Finally, the tongue was inside of him. With each stroke, he leaked pre-cum. Mingi’s tongue was thick and slimy, Yunho felt like he was in heaven.</p><p>“M-Mingi! Fuck”</p><p>When Mingi started to fuck him with his tongue in a steady pace, Yunho couldn’t stop moaning and screaming Mingi’s name. They didn’t even care about the neighbors hearing them anymore.</p><p>After fucking Yunho with his tongue for a good minute, Mingi decided to pull. His dick inside of his boxers was now hurting him, it was almost unbearable. Yunho whined, protesting Mingi. He tried to turn over to see Mingi but Mingi pressed his head on the bed.</p><p>“Be patient baby boy, I’m gonna fuck you so good that you gonna forget your name.”</p><p>Yunho felt like cumming only from his words. They were way too erotic for someone like Yunho.</p><p>When Yunho heard the lube cap, he was shaking. He way too excited to feel Mingi inside of him, its been ages since Yunho had sex with someone, but It felt so long waiting for Mingi for two seconds, he wanted it now.</p><p>“M-Mingi!”</p><p>He whined; he heard the condom package too. He could feel he was leaking pre-cum all over the sheets.</p><p>Mingi pull down his boxer, his dick exposed. Yunho tried to turn over to see Mingi. Mingi hold his neck and pulled closer to himself. Now Yunho was half sitting on Mingi’s thighs, Mingi’s face was buried in Yunho’s neck.</p><p>When Yunho felt the wet tip of Mingi’s penis, he was surprised. <em>How much lube did he use though, is it that big?</em></p><p>Mingi pressed little kisses on Yunho’s neck, trying to calm him down before he could position himself.</p><p>“When you feel uncomfortable or want me to move, tap my forearm.”</p><p>He wrapped one of his arms around Yunho’s waist to keep him still and other hand to navigate his dick to inside of Yunho’s. Yunho immediately hold his hand on his waist, it was a sign to tell Mingi to move. He felt the tip of Mingi’s dick in him, he tried to ease himself a bit because even the tip of his penis hurt Yunho. Mingi was being painfully slow, but Yunho didn’t protest, Mingi was being careful.</p><p>He felt his insides clench with every inch of Mingi’s penis, it hurt but it was a good stretch.</p><p>“M-Mingi, please.”</p><p>Mingi licked his earlobe, played a bit. Yunho was impatient that he tried to push his ass to Mingi’s penis. Mingi guided him till Yunho felt the penis completely inside. After couple of minutes and kisses, Yunho tapped Mingi’s forearm signaling him to move.</p><p>With all this lube, it was still burning. But was getting better with each move Mingi made, he felt better.</p><p>“Are you okay babe?”</p><p>Yunho just mmh-ed to his words, he was way too gone to answer him properly. He wanted it deep and hard. Tried to lift himself up but failed miserably, the subspace didn’t let him move that much. Mingi made him go back to his old position, pounding hard. Yunho felt like dying, his eyes were rolled back. Mingi hold his hands and pulled them to his body. Now Mingi was able to pound harder and explore the depths of Yunho.</p><p>“M-MINGI!”</p><p>Yunho screamed, he couldn’t feel his lower body anymore. It was all too much after all these years.</p><p>“Scream baby, scream my name.”</p><p>When Mingi found his prostate and abused it dead on, Yunho wanted to scream more but he was only mumbling nonsense, unable to speak properly. The room was spinning around him, and voice was hoarse from all that screaming. Only thing he could hear was the sound their bodies made and Mingi’s little and shaky moans.</p><p>Then he felt his body all tensed up, unable to make any sound anymore. He knew he was close.</p><p>“M-mmh s-so… c-close- M-Mingi! M-MINGI!”</p><p>He came quick while screaming Mingi’s name, unable to feel anything anymore while spreading his cum all around the sheets. Mingi was still pounding hard but he didn’t even feel what was happening to his lower body till he felt Mingi’s dick twitch inside him, it was beautiful.</p><p>“F-fuck Yunho! I’m coming!”</p><p>After pounding for two more minutes, Mingi came.</p><p>“Oh, dear God!”</p><p>Mingi collapsed on Yunho, trapping him between him and the bed. He could see Yunho was smiling, stupidly. Mingi loved that scene more than anything in his 30 years of life, he could give up everything to see that sight every day of his miserable life.</p><p>“M-Mingi, thank you… T-thank you for being w-with me.”</p><p>Mingi smiled.</p><p>“I will always be with you, Yunho.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN LOL(if u liked it pls leave kudos xoxo)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked that! im trying to get better at writing so please leave me a comment, you can also ask me to write another concepts as well, im all in:* xoxo, take care and stay safe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>